Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to security systems for protecting items of merchandise, such as consumer electronics products.
It is common practice for retailers to provide demonstration models of consumer electronics products, such as handheld devices, tablets, and laptop computers, so that a potential purchaser may examine the product more closely and test the operation of its features. A working demonstration model, however, increases the possibility that the demonstration model will be stolen or removed from the display area by an unauthorized person. As a result, demonstration models of consumer electronics products are typically protected by a security system that permits a potential purchaser to examine and operate the product, while reducing the likelihood that the demonstration model will be stolen or removed from the display area.
The security system displays an item of merchandise so that a potential purchaser can readily view and, in some instances, operate the item when making a decision whether to purchase the item. At the same time, the item of merchandise is usually physically secured on the security system so as to prevent, or at least deter, theft of the item. The merchandise display security system may also include an alarm that is activated to alert store personnel in the event that a shoplifter attempts to separate the item of merchandise from the security system.